


Mornings after

by melnakuru, rallamajoop



Series: Blame it on the booze [2]
Category: Cable and Deadpool
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melnakuru/pseuds/melnakuru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rallamajoop/pseuds/rallamajoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beer and Sympathy半官方的两段尾声。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mornings after](https://archiveofourown.org/works/746782) by [rallamajoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rallamajoop/pseuds/rallamajoop). 



> 这篇被当作独立的文发出，是因为我还在犹豫不决，要不要把这些当成是 _Beer and Sympathy_ 的“正式”后续，因为从很多方面来看那篇文和他们在C&DP#1重遇那天之间都不需要有其它事情发生了。但如果你愿意假设故事还有更多内容的话，那可能会是像这样的。

 

Cable信任的朋友名单上，知道他安全屋的人数刚好多到让敲门声听起来不算是坏事。尽管如此，他可从没预料到会在自家门口看到Deadpool。“你在这里干什么？”

“刚好路过，”Deadpool说，含糊其辞地踢着门阶，“而且我今天过得太他妈见鬼了以至于我觉得你叫我滚蛋也不会更糟，所以——”

“进来。”Cable说，迅速做下了一个大概并不该如此迅速或如此轻易的决定。

“——为什么不试下…啊？”

“要么进来，”Cable撑着门又说了一遍，“要么滚。你的选择。”

他给了Deadpool足够的时间走进门说出“那——”就摔上了门，然后把他按在门上。

“你不是唯一一个今天状态很糟的人。”他说，用自己的嘴堵上了Wade的。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所以他们就这样继续下去了，直到 _这件事_ 发生：

正如所有坏毛病一 样，Deadpool避过他的判断力悄悄溜了进来，成为了日常；而这一天是这样开始的，男人大步走进门口宣布：“今天不顺，你也是吧，门开着，恨死你和你 那张蠢脸了，这那那这，现在我们来——喂！”他被整个人举起来猛按在最近的平面上时才住嘴。这——撇开Deadpool马马虎虎的努力不算——和平常的模 式是一样的，等他意识到最后这个动作是Cable站在房间另一边就做到了时，事情才开始变得不对头。

“如果我搞错了什么就打断我，”Deadpool说，“但要不然就是你家门厅里的穿堂风逆天了，要不然就是你——”

“今天过得很好，”Cable说，“ _非常_ 的好。”好到甚至连Deadpool都无法破坏他的好心情，就算通常来说他绝对是Cable想共享这一瞬间的名单上最下面的那个人，他也已经在这里了，并发现自己有时是敌人的那个人绝对正处于庆祝的心情中。“抱歉让你失望了。”

他看着Deadpool在自己心灵控物能力的掌控下挣扎，大步跨过二人之间的距离，十五分钟内第十五次被提醒了自己有多么想念能这么做的能力。更别提测试自己极限的机会了。

“所以我的理解是这意味着我们不…呃…”Deadpool说了一半就停住了，扭动的意味稍微发生了一些改变。

“你想说什么？”Cable促他，站在一臂之外双臂抱在胸前。

“现在提起安全词是不是太晚了？”Deadpool努力了一下，话里带上了喘息声。

Cable扬起一边眉毛。“安全词？Wade？过去一个月以来我一直在安排后事，苟延残喘。然后今天，我发现我还能 _活下去_ 。”他又踏上前一步，完全侵入了Wade的个人空间，近到足以双手抚上他肌肉分明的背部，向下划去。“你想做多少计划都可以，但到了那一瞬间，生活还是会逼你随机应变。”说完，他吻上了Wade，悠长深入，引着他抬起双腿缠在自己腰间。

几轮空中性爱的结果给Cable能力的“肌肉”造成了他还没重新准备好承受的压力，但就算他明天得为此付出代价，他也完全没有办法后悔这次的一分一秒。最终，这天被测试得最彻底的其实是他们之间这无言协定的界限。

这之后Wade再也没有回来过，但等Cable停止等待时，他早已接受了自己也从来没想过他还会回来。

或许这才是最好的，至少这样他永远也不用决定如果Wade回来的话自己会怎么做了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 然后我们就可以放下这个故事了，几年的分居后，让双方都很惊讶的是，他们发现自己从完全不同的方向重新接触到了这件事，这次是意料之外的友谊而不是醉酒时作出的不可靠决定。我很确定剩下的你们能自己脑补了。;)
> 
> 在 这个问题上再说最后一句，我确实想到过另一种可能性，这整个背景故事都很有可能是在Cable搞好Deadpool的记忆裂缝前他遗失的东西，并且更重要 的是，等他终于重新想起来之后会发生什么。（不，我不会去写的，因为我想不出怎样让这个梗变得有趣起来，但如果有人想写的话请务必自便。）


End file.
